


[Podfic of] Brothers on a (Vibrating) Hotel Bed / written by merepersiflage

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Download Available, Established Relationship, Gift Podfic, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Podfic, Recorded with a Zoom H2, Vibrating Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://samdean.archive.nu/viewstory.php?sid=574">Brothers on a (Vibrating) Hotel Bed</a> by merepersiflage.<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:25:15</p><p>Sex. In a motel room. How very plotty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Brothers on a (Vibrating) Hotel Bed / written by merepersiflage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickelmountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brothers on a (Vibrating) Hotel Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32686) by merepersiflage. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/4rtamr4j9nl97dxr045noqvti5rn97im.mp3) | 23.7 MB | 00:25:15  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/1cimoj9dbj2yeyjwn2ppfv86no2dpcze.m4b) | 17.4 MB | 00:25:15  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/brothers-on-vibrating-hotel-bed).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
